


10.26 - reunion

by Todokami



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todokami/pseuds/Todokami
Summary: i'm really excited for tomorrow's post so stay tuned!





	

Genji sat patiently on the bench, waiting for Zenyatta’s mysterious friend to arrive. He wasn’t sure why he had to come, but he owed Zenyatta everything.

The train came to a halt and Genji looked up.

“He will be here soon.” Zenyatta’s voice was amused. “I cannot wait to see him.”

Genji looked around the area, searching for an omnic. But that is not what he saw.

There he was, in all his glory.

Jesse McCree.

Genji stood up slowly, moving over to him.

Jesse set his bag down, reaching out for him.

Genji wrapped his arms around him tightly, thankful that his visor was down because he was bawling his eyes out. Jesse rubbed his back softly.

“Shh, baby, don’t cry.” He mumbled softly.

Genji shuddered. “How did you find me?”

“Zenyatta contacted me.”

“I missed you so much. I thought you had died.”

Jesse tilted Genji’s head up, making Genji’s knees weak as he looked into his eyes.

“Can I?” Jesse’s fingers found their way to the back of Genji’s neck, running them along the seam of the visor.

Genji stepped back. “Not yet.”

Jesse nodded, dropping his hands.

Genji grabbed Jesse’s left arm. “What is this?”

“S’nothin’, Genji. Don’t worry about it.”

“We will be talking about this later.”

“Oh, I’m sure.” He nodded.

\----------

“Tell me.”

Jesse’s fingers found their way to the back of Genji’s neck, rubbing small circles. “Only if I get to see your face.”

Genji sighed from beneath the mask, but nodded.

Jesse took a deep breath as he tugged softly, the mechanisms releasing the grip on the mask. He set it on the table, getting a full view of his face.

Genji looked away.

Jesse set his fingers below Genji’s chin, carefully turning his head back to face him. “You look beautiful, baby.”

He took in all his features. He looked at every scar, gently tracing the one that ran across his lip. Jesse never knew how far that one went, as Genji’s entire lower jaw, including his lip, was synthetic.

“I missed lookin’ at you.” Jesse mumbled. “Such a pretty face.”

Genji stood on his toes to press a soft kiss to his lips.

Jesse wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. He felt Genji relax beneath him, and he held him tightly. They stayed like that, keeping the kiss chaste and simple.

Finally, Genji stepped back. “I want to know about your arm.”

“Blown off.” He shrugged. “Don’t worry about me.”

“Jesse…”

“It was the last remaining member of Deadlock.” He sat down on Genji’s bed. “He wasn’t there when Reyes got us. But he found me and blew my arm off. Guess he didn’t know I can shoot with my right hand too.” He sighed.

“You have not changed much.” It was clear Genji wanted to change the subject as to not upset Jesse.

“I’ve put on some weight.” Jesse chuckled.

Genji glanced at him. “I cannot tell. You are still wearing your clothes.”

“You want me to strip for you?” He teased, pulling Genji into his lap.

This was Jesse’s favorite thing about Genji. Whenever things got intense, one of them would end up making a joke and laughing the tension off. He loved winding down with him after long days.

“I would not complain.” Genji smiled.

“Course not.”

Genji frowned. “I am still unable to...be intimate in this body.”

“I know, darlin.’ That’s perfectly fine with me.” He kissed his cheek softly.

“But I can...touch you.”

Jesse chuckled, shaking his head. “Nah, you ain’t gotta do that for me.”

“Are you sure?”

“I just got back. I wanna relax with you.” He smiled. “Just relax and wind down. It’ll be great.”

Genji nodded. “Alright. I understand.”

“Thank you.” He smiled.

Jesse kissed his cheek. “You’re just as perfect as you were before.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really excited for tomorrow's post so stay tuned!


End file.
